


Home Again

by prettypaladinss



Series: rest [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Short & Sweet, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypaladinss/pseuds/prettypaladinss
Summary: Allura is remembering Altea again; Shiro comforts her.





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I really like the theme of finding home in Voltron?? I hope you enjoy this super short, fluffy Shallura fic!

Shiro awoke to the sight of Allura standing at their bedroom window. He took in the sight of her, one that he admired every single day. Her white hair shone in the morning sun, looking almost silver. She still had her nightgown on, but she had abandoned her robe, leaving her shoulders bare. Her long fingers were wrapped around a coffee mug. She was beautiful, but even though he couldn’t see her face, Shiro could tell that something was wrong. 

He pushed the comforter off and got out of bed, worry already painted on his face. He came up behind her and kissed her shoulder. She turned her head and smiled at him, but it faded quickly. 

“You’re thinking about Altea again, aren’t you?” Shiro asked. 

He moved to stand at her side and wrapped an arm around her. His eyes never left her face.

Allura sighed and looked down at her tea, the steam rising to puff against her face. 

“I suppose you know me too well for me to try and lie,” she said. 

She gave Shiro a small smile. He smiled back and kissed the top of her head. 

“Tell me about it,” he murmured against her hair. 

Allura’s eyes flickered up to his briefly before falling back down. 

“I just miss it, Shiro. I lost an entire world. I miss the obvious things like my family and my friends, but I miss the little things too,” she said. 

Shiro frowned looking at her face, blue eyes downcast, eyebrows curved. He’d do anything to make it all go away, but he knew the best he could do was listen. 

She started again. “I miss the feeling of the grass beneath my feet, the smell of my mother’s perfume, the sound of creatures in the evening, the sun rises I watched with my father…” she trailed off into a weak laugh. Then she frowned again. “I miss it all,” she said. 

Shiro rested his head against hers and rubbed his hand up and down her arm. 

“I wish I could give that back to you,” he said sadly. 

Allura leaned into his touch and took a sip of her tea. 

‘Well...you can’t return Altea to me; no one can. But when I look at you,” she said, finally meeting his gaze. “It feels like I found home again.”

Shiro’s eyes widened at her words. He felt a gentle warmth spreading across his cheeks and in his heart. 

He smiled again then leaned down to kiss one of her Altean marks. He loved the way her nose scrunched up every time he did that. 

“I feel the same way about you, Princess,” he said. 

Finally, she gave him a genuine smile, then went on her tiptoes to kiss Shiro on the lips. When they parted, she nuzzled against his chest and sighed, happy this time. 

“I love you Shiro,” she said. 

“I love you too Allura,” he said.

They leaned against each other and watched the Earthen sun rise.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @prettypaladinss !


End file.
